Reason
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Lily está en su último curso y se siente algo nerviosa por la nueva etapa que tendrá que afrontar cuando pise la calle, fuera de los muros del siempre protector Hogwarts. Sumérgete en sus pensamientos y descubre lo que siente, no te defraudará :)


**_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Jotaká, desgraciadamente u_u_**

___Este fic participa del reto "Una generación un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

___Esto es un pequeño fic en el que Lily describe con qué ojos ve el hecho de estar acabando ya el colegio._

___¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**_Reason_**

_La razón teme la derrota, pero la intuición disfruta la vida y sus desafíos._

_._

_._

_._

Sólo me quedaban tres meses de colegio. Ni más ni menos. Y estaba tan nerviosa que quería encerrarme en mi cama de dosel y pegarme a ella como si fuera lo único que valiera la pena en la vida. Y no es que yo sea una depresiva compulsiva o algo por el estilo, es simplemente que…se acabó.

Me presento, soy Lily Evans y estoy cursando mi último curso en Hogwarts, la escuela que me acogió cuando más extraña y diferente me sentía respecto del resto de los niños de mi entorno.

Según contaba mi madre, mostré mi primer atisbo de magia cuando tenía tres años, explotando sin querer un tarro de pepinillos porque no me dejaron probarlos. Al parecer era una caprichosa…pero después de eso, todo se volvió más extraño. Nadie en la familia comprendía nada, ni el origen, ni el por qué, ni a dónde me llevaría, pero todos sentíamos que era algo bueno, incluso Tuney, a la que veía esforzarse en secreto para intentar reventar las cosas con la mente, o algo así. Era gracioso verla, pero creo que ella no se dio cuenta jamás de que yo sabía su secreto y…en realidad, mejor así.

La cuestión es que yo me sentía extraña, independientemente de que no creía que fuera algo malo. Mis primos y amigos me temían un poco y aunque intentaban disimularlo, yo me daba cuenta en seguida, era algo realmente horrible, porque no podía ni explicarles por qué estaba haciendo aquello –como cuando le quemé las trenzas a una de las chicas que no paraban de molestarme en el colegio anterior a Hogwarts -. Es por eso que conocer a Severus fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en esos momentos, él fue el único que me entendió, aunque no me dijo lo que era hasta un poco más tarde. ¡Y cómo me sorprendí!

Lo primero que pensé fue que era un idiota maleducado, claro, a una no la llaman bruja todos los días…

Y cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó a casa con la carta de Hogwarts y nos contó todo lo necesario sobre el colegio… ¡Me puse a llorar de felicidad! Era bastante guay que te lo dijera tu amigo mago, pero fue como que…como que no lo asumí de verdad hasta que tuve la carta en mis manos.

¡Estaba tan contenta! Mi padre decía que no dejé de dar por saco con el tema el resto del verano y que estaba tan emocionada que incluso dormía con el uniforme puesto. Oh…si lo pienso ahora, es bastante vergonzoso, en realidad.

¡Y no quiero ni hablar del primer día de colegio! Merlín, me había leído absolutamente todos los libros de historia de la magia y todo lo necesario para poder vivir en Hogwarts, así que era algo así como una sabelotodo andante y pomposa que no paraba de alardear y parlotear.

No tardé en hacer amigos, me uní en seguida con Mary, mi mejor amiga hasta la fecha, éramos como el dúo dinámico o algo así, no creo que conozca a nadie en mi vida con la que me lleve mejor que ella. Aunque también conocí enemigos…en especial un energúmeno creído y narcisista llamado James Potter, con el que me he pasado la vida discutiendo. Además…¡no paraba de meterse conmigo! Tenía una obsesión muy extraña con mi pelo y a veces me daba un poco de cosa que se acercara tanto. Era un poco pesado.

Y cada vez parecía más idiota, era como que…se superaba día a día. Yo no sabía si es que tenía una competición tácita con su amigo Sirius Black por ver quién se llevaba el premio a la subnormalidad del día o si es que le salía natural. Si era lo último, creo que hubiera sido un poco preocupante.

Sonreí de nuevo al recordar a los merodeadores. Eran la caña de estúpidos. Bueno, no todos, Remus era el único que parecía tener algo de cordura y cabeza, pero a veces, cuando estaban los cuatro, parecía otra persona, era como…más divertido que de normal. Aunque en esa época yo estaba muy irritable y cuando hacían bromas de ese tipo, solía ensañarme malévolamente con James cuando le pillaba en alguna de mis rondas de prefecta.

Me di la vuelta en la cama y metí la cara en la almohada, sintiendo la suavidad de las sábanas en la cara. No me quedaba mucho para disfrutarlas, así que…estuve un rato así y después me senté sobre la cama y miré mi mesita de noche, poniendo una sonrisa triste.

Claro, no todo era felicidad. Hogwarts también fue el lugar donde me quedé huérfana para siempre. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche justo el año pasado, cuando estaba a mitad de sexto curso y…recuerdo que me pasaba todos los días en el baño de las chicas llorando. No quería que me vieran las debilidades ni que pensaran que era una debilucha, pero sé que en realidad, si me escondía de esa manera, era porque tenía mucho miedo de que me miraran con lástima. Dejar ver mis sentimientos era admitirme a mí misma la realidad. Aquella realidad de la que no quería oír ni hablar.

Y casualmente, fue James quien me lo dio a entender, a principios de este curso. James se había criado con su madre desde hacía tiempo porque su padre había fallecido años atrás, cuando era muy pequeño, y él prácticamente ni le recordaba. Pero a pesar de su condición, no estaba preparado para perder también a su madre, que murió de Viruela de Dragón.

James empezó el curso de una forma bastante difícil, sobretodo conmigo, por eso fue que nuestra relación no mejoró hasta que, un día, le descubrí llorando en la biblioteca.

Tenéis que entenderme. ¿Ver llorar a James Potter? Eso no se me habría pasado nunca por la cabeza. Era inconcebible, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido siquiera que supiera llorar. Y me sentí tan identificada con él, aún sin saber sus razones, que mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y me quedé junto a él, uniéndome a su llanto.

Fue una velada muy silenciosa y se podía percibir en el aire el ambiente de luto que ambos llevábamos encima. Pero después de eso, empezamos a llevarnos mejor, poco a poco. Había cambiado un poco debido a la pérdida, pero seguía siendo el graciosillo de siempre. De hecho, es gracias a él que hoy en día puedo mirar hacia delante y decir en voz alta que lo he asumido. Que puedo superarlo y que soy fuerte.

Me sobresalté en seguida al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Era Mary, que entraba al cuarto con una pila de libros, seguramente cogidos de la biblioteca.

-¿Te ayudo? –le pregunté, pero ella simplemente los tiró de aquellas maneras en su cama y se sentó, suspirando – vale, pues no.

-Na, no hacía falta –contestó, masajeándose el hombro –en realidad los ha llevado Sirius todo el camino, yo solo los he subido al cuarto.

Sonreí ante ello.

-Hablando de Sirius, James te está buscando –me dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa de aquellas en las que te desnudaba y te sacaba hasta el secreto más oscuro de las entrañas.

-No… ¡No me mires así! –le dije, girando la cara, sonrojada. Madre mía, tenía tanta sangre aglomerada en las mejillas que me sorprendió seguir teniendo movilidad en el resto del cuerpo.

Pero ella no dijo nada más, simplemente siguió mirándome. Yo, que me sentía ametrallada ante tanta pregunta tácita, cogí mi varita y salí por la puerta.

Abajo estaban los merodeadores hablando de cualquier cosa, quien sabe, seguramente de alguna broma estúpida de las suyas. Al final acabé asumiéndolo y todo, total, no podía hacer nada para pararles…y sinceramente, últimamente tampoco quería.

James sonrió y se revolvió el pelo al verme, por lo que yo le devolví el gesto, algo nerviosa.

-Huy –exclamó Sirius, cogiendo a su amigo por el hombro – pero si es nuestra querida cuñada Lily Potter…

-No…¡Deja de decir tonterías! –exclamé, absolutamente sonrojada.

-Venga ya, pequitas –dijo, acercándose a mí y mirándome de la misma forma que Mary –Prongs no suelta prenda, pero yo sé que estáis de rollete. A mí no me engañáis, tengo…buen olfato –y me guiñó el ojo.

No tenía sentido decir nada más. Cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, a ese hombre no había cómo sacárselo. Y en realidad…tenía razón. Hacía poco tiempo que habíamos empezado lo nuestro, pero como había surgido como algo repentino, no sabíamos cómo llamarlo exactamente…así que decidimos en tácito acuerdo no decir nada a nadie.

Evidentemente dio igual, porque al cabo de tres semanas, gracias a nuestro amigo Black, se acabó enterando todo el mundo. Y la verdad es que poco me importaba, yo, de repente, había cambiado. En un año, Lily había salido del capullo en el que estaba encerrada y había conseguido unas preciosas alas con las que podía volar. Y pensaba usarlas.

Sin embargo, después de todo…no podía evitar pensar en la inminente guerra y el fin del colegio. En los tiempos que corrían era como el pan de cada día, pero era como cuando tenía once años. Lo sabíamos, por supuesto, pero aún no lo acabábamos de asumir y recién ahora estaba empezando a picarme el alien que tenía en la tripa. Tenía miedo a salir al exterior, porque todo era tan incierto y desconocido…

Era algo que me preocupaba tanto terror como pensar en que no tendría dónde ir, porque Petunia se había prometido con un tal Vernon el año anterior y estaban a punto de casarse, así que ella tenía la vida "asegurada", por así decirlo. Pero yo…

-Tú te casarás conmigo –dijo, de pronto James.

Le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me había visto algo decaída y yo, con ánimos de intentar compartir un poco mis temores, decidí contárselo.

-¿Perdona?¿Cómo dices? –pregunté, solo para estar segura de lo que había oído.

-Que tú te casarás conmigo –me dijo, mostrándome una de aquellas sonrisas infinitas que me inspiraban paz – cuando acabemos el colegio, viviremos en mi casa y nos casaremos. Estaremos juntos.

Creo que mi cara en esos momentos debió de ser un verdadero poema, porque pude ver que se empezaba a reír de mí.

Pero lo decía en serio. Me dijo que como ambos éramos mayores de edad, el Ministerio no pondría ninguna objeción. Además, estaban ya suficientemente ocupados con el asunto de las nuevas fuerzas del mal, no tenían tiempo de pensar en dos chiquillos enamorados que querían empezar algo nuevo.

-Así que no tengas miedo –me dijo –hemos pasado por mucho, Lily, pero de alguna forma lo conseguiremos. Y Hogwarts no será más que el principio de todo.

Y lo vi tan claro que no me hicieron falta más palabras.

Probablemente, en los tres meses que me quedaban de curso volvería a tener dudas, por supuesto. Volvería a tener miedo de lo que había fuera, de morir y no poder hacer nada por el mundo que tanto había me había dado y al que tanto amaba, pero pese a saber que sucedería, en ese momento, en el que James me abrazaba como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del universo, sentí que no estaba sola. Que podría caminar por encima del mar si me lo proponía.

James me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Y eso era algo que ningún mago oscuro podría quitarme, porque lucharía con garras de leona, como buena Gryffindor.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos próximamente! ^^_

_Saludos,_

_K._


End file.
